First Wisdom Tooth
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: First painfully pulling baby teeth, then now pulling wisdom teeth...only ONE at a time. At least it wouldn't be as painful as Alice's "legitimate first love" treating her like a spoiled princess. Combine that with what Shun said about wisdom teeth and smart choices, and things just got better. Oneshot.


**Back with my 5th oneshot! Inspired by f(x)'s newest song, "Cheot Salangni" (First Wisdom Tooth). I had a dentist appointment recently and chatted with a girl who had all four wisdom teeth pulled in one day. Combine her story, the pain, song lyrics, and some people's opinions and thoughts about what wisdom teeth stand for, I came up with this. There might be a little OOC-ness, and I rated it T and not K+ for a reason. ;)**

* * *

_I __hate __this place._

But no matter how much Alice hated going to the dentist _specifically_ for dental extractions, she kept it to herself. When she was younger, Alice loved going to dentist for her semiannual teeth check ups in which she got balloons or toys after.

Then came pulling out all her baby teeth and the pain of new teeth growing in and being a bother.

And after a break of growing all her adult teeth out, _then_ came pulling the wisdom teeth.

_Thank goodness I only have four of them..._

The dentist was still busy behind the counter filling out papers and talking on the phone and the assistants already prepared the tools and took x-rays of Alice's teeth. There was nothing for her to do right now.

Then her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Alice couldn't help but let out a little laugh after hearing Shun's voice. "Hey! Thanks for calling. I was getting really bored in here."

"Bored? What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my dentist who won't stop talking on the phone. What are you doing? Where are you?"

"Somewhere _really_ close by."

That suspicious emphasis on the word 'really' had Alice thinking. "'_Really_ close by'? _How _close?"

"How close do you want me to be then?"

"What?!"

Alice's exclamation caught everyone's attention, from the patients next stall and the desk clerks up front, _including_ Alice's dentist. She faked coughs to cover up for disturbing the peace and apologized. "Sorry. Throat difficulties."

She grabbed her phone and held it to her left ear. "Thanks for embarrassing me in front of the entire building. Now my dentist probably won't pull my wisdom teeth out."

"You're welcome. Accidental smart move, I guess?"

"You wish. So why _are_ you calling?"

"Because I'm waiting impatiently in line until it's my turn to be at the counter, and there are strangers everywhere. Grandfather has to find a spot to park his antique car. I would've texted you, but for some reason, that wastes my battery power more than calling. Basically, I'm bored and stuck with strangers."

"Wow." Alice looked around the patient area, and some patients stared at her awkwardly. "I'm stuck with strangers, too. Even the nice nurse who I've seen every time during my dental visits is gone. I guess she decided to get another job."

"Smart move for her, then. Are you getting your wisdom teeth pulled?"

"How did you know?"

"Well..." The trailing off of Shun's voice got Alice thinking again. "There's a saying about people becoming wiser when their wisdom teeth appear, and that sounds kind of true now, despite the frontal cortex still developing."

"Why do you say that?"

There was a long pause on Shun's side before he responded. "Remember what you did to _him _the other day when you said your 'mouth hurt and don't want to see or speak to _him_'? That was a wise decision you made."

"Oh...that issue with _Klaus_. Now that you mention it, I wonder I why made that stupid choice in the very beginning."

Alice thought back to when she first entered high school and met Klaus von Hertzon, a junior back then, who actually confessed to her. After that, the two started hanging around each other in an unofficial relationship, but things didn't go quite smoothly as one imagined. Soon, Klaus went overboard and treating Alice too much like a—no, _his_—princess, and Alice really wanted him to back off.

The stupid choice Alice made was to let a popular guy in and treat her like that without knowing what type of person he was.

And everyone else just stood around and watched.

At least Shun still talked to her to relieve this 'stress.'

"And to make things worse," Shun added. "everyone just stood around and watched, right? But you made a wise choice telling him to back off the other day. Brave and courageous indeed."

"Thanks for the compliment, Shun. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to say 'no' to him. I owe you big time."

"You'd better."

"What?"

"Nothing." There was a hint of flustering in Shun's voice, and Alice couldn't help but wonder he could've meant by what he said before that line. "You know what I was thinking when I watched you yell at Klaus like that?"

"You were nearby?" _There were a lot of people nearby, but how could I not notice him?_ "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about whether or not those 'conversations' I had with you prior to that actually taught you something or not, and they all did. I'm pretty sure your mouth hurt for a reason other than Klaus gripping your cheek too tightly."

"You-" Alice covered her mouth again to avoid another round of embarrassing stares from people near her. "Well, now you know your answer. I always thought he held my face too tightly the other day. What do you think?"

"Maybe it was just your wisdom teeth growing."

Somehow, everything made sense to Alice in her mind.

"People say that when your wisdom grow, it means you're getting wiser. But then, some people say that every wisdom teeth you grow—as if people actually grow more than four—means four critically wise and smart decisions you'll make. For you, I guess finally rejecting Klaus is only one out of four...depending on how many wisdom teeth you have."

"Really?" Alice giggled silently, and Shun chuckled in response. "Thanks for the lesson. Is this considered another one of those 'conversations' you say we have?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're getting rid of Klaus from your _high school_ life now. There's nothing for you to rant, share, or complain to me about, and I've given you all my advice."

Alice pursed her lips and rested her head back in thought. She still had no idea how exactly she managed to let Klaus into her life. Sure, he was attractive, and Alice _did_ actually fall for him in the beginning—her most 'legitimate' first love, as some would say—but now that it was over, she had nothing to worry about.

Actually, she did.

Alice still wondered why Shun had these motivational 'conversations' with her...right around the time Klaus 'confessed' to her.

There had to be something else behind it, but what?

Alice shook her head and answered. "Of course I do, but if you're really going to end this chain of conversations, then I must admit, I'm really going to miss your words of motivation."

"That's better. See you afterwards."

"Wait, what?" Shun didn't say 'see you later,' 'soon,' or 'next time.' He said 'afterwards.' _Afterwards? I have a dentist appointment right now. Does he mean after my appointment?_ Alice immediately closed her phone and put it away, since her dentist was _finally_ done talking on the phone.

"Sorry for the long wait, Miss Alice." he apologized. "Let's just say a patient 'lied' his way into talking to me about an issue that the receptionist could've handled, and we all fell for the trick. How long has your mouth been in pain?"

"Quite a while." Truthfully, it had been hurting since last Friday when she yelled at Klaus.

Make that four days, since it was Friday plus this three-day weekend.

Just as painful and hurting as her 'first love.'

"That doesn't sound good. Open your mouth."

"Ah..."

Finally, Alice was going to get her wisdom teeth pulled.

_I hope what Shun said about each wisdom teeth meaning a 'critically wise' decision is true._

**MxMxM**

"Only two?! And you only pulled one?!"

Luckily, Alice, her dentist, and Dr. Gehabich were in the x-ray viewing room, where the walls were 99% soundproof. She immediately spat out the rest of the funky mouthwash and exclaimed after hearing what her dentist said.

"Believe it or not, you only have two wisdom teeth, Alice." her dentist explained. "And they're the two that are on your lower jaw. I pulled out the lower right, but the lower left is still 'stuck.' I can't pull it out until the gums back away. See that white heart shape on the panel?"

Suddenly, Dr. Gehabich brought up an incident from the past. "I think Alice broke her jaw once when she was little girl and exploring my laboratory. Her pediatrician said she might have difficulty growing and developing teeth, and it hasn't come true yet until now...which is a good thing!"

"W-What...?" Alice was disappointed to hear that she only had two, which—if what Shun told her about wisdom teeth and wise choices was actually real and true—meant she'd make only one more 'critically wise' decision to make. Alice walked out the room, since her grandfather had to talk _private_ with her dentist, and bumped into someone in the hallway. "My bad. Are you—Shun?! What are you-"

"Hey Alice. I did say 'see you afterwards,' right? As in 'after your dental extractions'?"

"I-" Alice shook her head and laughed. "I didn't think you were serious and really meant it. _Now_ I also understand what you mean when you said you were close by. You in the waiting room when you called me?"

"Of course. When was I ever _not_ serious? I watched you walked in the counter door and just heard you yelling. What happened?"

"I only have two wisdom teeth—both in my lower jaw—and only one got pulled. The other's still 'stuck.' That means I only have one more critically wise decision to make! What am I going to do now?" Alice grabbed Shun by his shoulder and shook him back and forth, hoping to get an answer.

"Wait. You're not taking that seriously, are you? It's just a saying."

"Really...?" she sighed, letting go of him. "What are doing here?"

"I was just about to say that." Seeing that he put a frown on her face by accident, Shun took out a tiny plastic treasure box and opened it. "Had my last wisdom tooth removed. You want to know what my last 'critically wise' choice was?"

"What?" said Alice in a heavy voice, upset to hear that the saying wasn't real.

"This." Shun lowered his head so that his face was level with Alice's and planted his lips on hers. Alice was very surprised and tried to back away, but he pulled her closer to him. Although Alice found it sudden yet expected, for Shun was doing this shortly after she 'broke up' with Klaus, she eventually let go and wiped her mouth.

"I...I don't even know what to say, but that was totally bad hygiene right there. We both just had wisdom teeth pulled out."

"Hygiene? Really? All I did was plant my lips on yours."

"But I tasted some blueberry flavor, and that was definitely not what the funky liquid that my dentist gave me tasted."

"Let me guess: it tasted like bubble gum?"

"See what I mean?! What is wrong with you?" Alice couldn't help but burst into laughter at the last sentence. "I guess I really have to thank you for giving me the courage and wisdom to finally realize it's time to say 'no' to Klaus. I think I know what my second and 'critically wise' decision will be."

"Oh?" Shun lowered his head again, but Alice backed up after what happened a couple minutes ago. He simply smirked in response to Alice's actions and whispered. "I'll be waiting for your second wisdom tooth then. See ya."

"Bye."

Alice watched Shun walk down the hallway and out the counter door. _Things may hurt and not go smoothly the first time, but they all get better by the second time._ She shrugged her shoulders and still felt the tingly feeling of blueberry on her lips. Dr. Gehabich finally came out with the dentist following.

"Alice, we already decided on a suitable date to pull the other tooth out." her grandfather explained. "Let's go home."

"Sure thing, Grandfather."

Now Alice loved dentist visits_ again_ and couldn't wait for her other wisdom tooth to be pulled out.

Too bad Shun wouldn't be there the next time, though.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE don't do what they did. It was only for technical purposes, so don't take it seriously! Neither should you take the wisdom teeth and wise decision thing seriously either because I kind of made that up. Sorry if I upset anyone! I just realized there was a little character bashing. That's why I rated this T instead of K+. Don't forget to leave a review! And if you're interested, check out my chapter story Targeted Twice or my other onehsots.**


End file.
